Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer device and, more particularly, to a printer device provided with a print section that applies print processing to a recoding medium and a control section that corrects print data.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a printer device, such as a tube printer or a label printer, that applies print processing to an elongated recording medium such as a tube or a label and then cuts the recording medium. There may be a case where a printed matter printed by such a printer device is used as a marking plate. In this case, it is preferable that a block interval of the printed matter coincides with an electrode interval of the making plate. Thus, a length of a print area is specified so as to match the electrode interval, a character string is input so as to be included within the print area, followed by printing, cutting, and outputting (for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, there has been disclosed a method of including a character string within a fixed print area discloses. According to this method, when the character string is not included within the print area, a head blank part is deleted, or inter-character clearances are deleted across the board before reducing the size of the character string (for example, Patent Document 2).